


For the want of a Kingdom, the Nails were lost (But Who cares? They're just Nails)

by silver_rayn123



Series: Silver's Dream SMP One Shots and Short Stories [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MCYT (Minecraft Youtubers), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: But if he's bad or good, Gen, Half Mobs, He does know Tubbo is a spy, He's def an asshole though, Hybrid/Half Mob mentioned, Hybrids, I tried to write this in his perspective and he definitely doesn't think he’s wrong, Morally Ambiguous Jschlatt, Morally Gray Jschlatt, Not super explained or fleshed out but, Schaltt is kinda his own warning huh, Schaltt really enjoyed his time on Dream SMP before he was banned the first time, Schlatt doesn't know Fundy is a spy, Schlatt is a Hybrid/Half Mob Goat, Swearing, That kinda messed him up a wee bit, The T rating is mostly for swearing lol, There’s a lot of it in this fic, Tommy and Wilbur are mentions, Tubbo and Quackity and Fundy are only briefly seen at the end, Well that's up to you readers to decide, and they dont talk, cuz Schaltt swears a lot, just a smidge, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_rayn123/pseuds/silver_rayn123
Summary: Jschlatt looks out on his country and he has everything he could ask for, but the want for more burns within his chest.This time, he'll make sure it can't be taken away from him even if he has to make everyone bend to his will.It will all be his.
Series: Silver's Dream SMP One Shots and Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987966
Kudos: 24





	For the want of a Kingdom, the Nails were lost (But Who cares? They're just Nails)

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to write Dream or Philza’s sides of the story after Wilbur’s, I started writing Tommy’s instead, but in the end I wrote this, a peek into the mind of Jschaltt, our villain. 
> 
> Like Wilbur, I wanted to pick through his character without making him OOC, but I also like it when more layers are added to his character and backstories are presented that make sense to him. And going though, I found he could be more morally gray then people think.
> 
> But in the end, I wrote this from his point of view and he thinks what he’s doing is right. If it actually is? That's up to you, my lovely readers and friends, to decide. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :D

Schlatt didn't, nor did he want to give excuses for who he was. He knew he was an asshole at best and a monster at worst, most days he knew he could easily flip flop between them, and at the end of the day he was okay with that. Sure, if he tried he could probably pick apart his childhood of abandonment issues and everything that came with being a Goat Hybrid to pinpoint why he was like this, but it didn't matter. 

He was who he was and he was okay with that.

That's what he told himself when he smiled through the glares and laughed as his enemies failed. 

Because when he sat in his office, watching the sun come up like he was now, there was a throb of want in his chest. He wasn't unfamiliar with this feeling, it was one that he’s had his whole life, it was what drove him as a person and how he got here today.

He had spent all his time looking at things and decided that was what he wanted. It was how he got a following, how he got his businesses, how he got his education and standings. He had wanted and he fought to get it, and he did.

It was how he felt when he looked at this country, somewhere where he had previously been accepted and arguably felt like he had belonged. The feeling of not needing to take and pull and rise anymore was so nice. 

Then… he was banished from it. That hurt, a lot, more then he thought. He had wanted, and he thought he got it, then he was barred from it and it was gone, and the want burned. So he did what he could. He pulled strings, burned bridges, borrowed, threatened, and stole to get favors and plans and ideas until he could convince Dream to let him back, because he heard whispers from among the surrounding places of an election taking place and he planned. He convinced people to his side, whispered promises and even managed to get another candidate on board.

He would do what it took to make sure this couldn’t be taken from him again.

It didn't matter that it felt different from before, cold where it was once warm and fun. When he won he felt glad, and he got rid of the people he was sure would cause him problems, because when you cut the head off the snake, the rest die down and hope they’re not next. Maybe when they calmed down and found out that he was truly bettering the country, they’d relax and he could let them back but for now they could throw their tantrums. 

He wasn't surprised when they continued to fight a smaller fight, though the appearance of a fellow, well known hybrid had been a big surprise had been, but he found his expectations started slipping fast. It seemed every time he turned around there was a new problem, a new person against him despite the fact he had won legally. 

So he cracked down harder, more rules, more regulations and plans to keep the citizens busy and happy. After all, this was for them and they’d see that once they got past the fact the past was over. He turned a blind eye to the weird child he had at his side, he knew the boy was still seeing Tommy and maybe the rest of Pogtopia (what a stupid name right?) but it didn't matter because Schlatt would soon show him that this was better and he would stop fighting.

Then he had to push harder. He started feeling false information to Tubbo, because he had a feeling the boy was letting things slip. He implemented taxes, because a country planning to expand couldn't be sustained on nothing and it would take more them his hard work. He may have gone a bit far with the baker girl Niki, but with all that Anti-him nonsense he had to set an example. 

She was so caught up in her fucking infatuation, or whatever weird shit it was, with Wilbur she refused to acknowledge the fact he won fair and square and he was making it all better! It wouldn't do to have her starting ideas or spreading false information, so he punished her.

Then people started getting angry and he felt his hold slipping. He turned harsher, feeling colder, and the want burned in his chest but this time he ignored it so he could focus. Sure, people, pets, and things started dying or getting destroyed, but again, it was needed to expand. It was stupid, some of the ‘limits’ people set. They would kill other’s pets without mercy for petty reasons or whatever, but he does it and suddenly he’s actually a bad guy?

Quackity, his right hand man, seemed annoyed these days but Schlatt really didn't care. He was Vice President for a reason, not president, and to be honest he seemed a bit too sentimental for Schlatt’s tastes. Who fucking cared about a few old buildings when newer, bigger ones could be built? Sometimes he swore he never understood these people.

Didn’t help people seemed to have a weird view of Schlatt either. He knew by now they had a spy or two, which was why he was being so harsh on Tubbo but he wasn’t fucking abusing the boy, or Fundy who he’d been working hard but not unjustly. But rumors started picking up and he was starting to get angry.

He moved up from his chair, scowling angrily and moved away from his desk. He barely takes time to put on his suit jacket, only doing so because appearances mattered after all, and ghosted out of the building to head outside.

He thought he knew what these people wanted, everyone wanted progress and expansions and more resources but now he was trying, only a few people seemed to find the logic in it! Even Dream, who endorsed him and fully knew how he worked and seemed to like the chaos Jschlatt tended to bring, seemed to despise him now, but that might have been because his friends had chosen logic over the supposed ‘Genius’ masked man. 

Or they just wanted chaos. Or maybe they wanted Dream to stop being so soft on their enemies. He talked with them a lot after all, Sapnap and George, and while they both did not join Schlatt for the same reasons, they both obviously preferred his method of ruling over Dream’s, they wouldn't be with him otherwise! 

Hmm, now that he was thinking about them, lately Bad has been seeming less supportive and more frustrated, maybe it was time to actually put up a ruling about killing pets, though shooting them was funny enough. He may have been a businessman but he couldn't deny he liked causing chaos and problems, and he was no worse then Dream or even Techno in those regards. Anyways it didn't matter, maybe after the festival.

And that was another issue, wasn't it. The festival he means. 

Originally, it really had been a way to get the moral up, to try and coax the people back into at least being placid even if they still don't fully agree with him, and it still would be! But now it had a secondary purpose. 

He couldn't turn a blind eye to Tubbo anymore after all. He tried, but it was clear the kid was just never going to be on his side and having a spy, a really bad one at that lets be real, was just going to hurt things in the long run. He would have preferred to have done it simple and quietly but then a voice within him reminded him that he needed to set an example and things started to click and fall into place. 

Executing him at the festival would prove he was not messing around anymore with the small, rowdy folks of Pogtopia, nor anyone who stood with them. It would also stop the bee loving brunette from having to do that weird back and forth with, frankly, really odd and weird excuses, and Schlatt could finally appoint someone he could trust as his Secretary of State, like Fundy, his fellow hybrid whose… father-

The thought trailed off and Jschlatt paused. Was Wilbur actually Fundy’s dad? He didn't know, they both seemed to young and too old respectively but maybe he was adopted, or maybe it was just an in joke who knows, but anyways Wilbur had clearly refused to see the potential in they clearly talented fox, and Schlatt wasn’t going to waste such talent or loyalness. He began to walk again. 

Death wasn't permanent after all, and Schlatt would be free of all the annoying little issues for now. He was even planning on seeing if he could get the already invited Technoblade to do the deed in the end, it would help show how fractured and untrustworthy Pogtopia and their former president were. One of their own men doing what the ‘enemy’ said. It might not work, it was Technoblade after all, but it was worth a shot. And they would all see he was the better choice as president. 

Because at least he had the gall to run fairly and convince the others to vote for him, apparently Wilbur wasn't even going to tell people there was a vote at all and manipulate his way into a position he already had. 

Honestly, Schlatt rolled his eyes so hard it hurt and he had to stop walking down the paths so he didn't trip, what was even the point? Besides a massive ego lift or whatever, this whole thing was just stupid on Wilbur’s part to be honest. Everything that happened was his fault and if it took Jschlatt beating him and proving to the other people what a bad leader he had been, well, it was worth it to the Goat man.

He stops on his jaunt down the path overlooking Manberg and spots Tubbo, sigh, Quackity, sigh again, and Fundy, the only person he’s actually okay with running into, walking his way. Quality spots him and says something low to the others, and they start to pick up the pace a bit.

He sighs, once more, because he was enjoying the rare quiet he only got before people woke but smiles anyways and looks over his country while waiting for them to come over.

The want burns within his chest and internally he whispers for it to wait, the festival would be soon.

It was only a matter of time and things would start to fall into place, and it would all be his. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Also fun fact: I tried to fucking post this thing THREE TIMES, but it kept wiping all the tags and summery and stuff, and it was so annoying it took me an extra week to decided to try and put it up again XD


End file.
